


Beach Day

by somehowunbroken



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides that Evan needs a day away from the City. Evan thinks he needs to finish those requisition forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for explicit sex and some swearing.

“So, what are we doing today?”

“Relaxing,” came the answer from Evan’s right. “You work too much, Evan. We’re taking a day off. We’re going to the mainland, we’re surfing, we’re fishing, we’re sunbathing, you’re getting drunk, and we’re relaxing.”

Evan raised one eyebrow at John. “You’re not getting drunk with me?”

John looked up solemnly. “I promised Woolsey I wouldn’t drink and fly.”

Evan rolled his eyes. “Like that’s stopped you before.”

“Nope,” John agreed cheerily, lifting the Jumper up and heading for the mainland. “But I’m absolutely planning on pigging out. No room for beer.”

“How much food did you bring?” Evan asked, twisting in his seat to look into the back of the Jumper. John shrugged.

“A lot,” he replied, unconcerned. “We might not eat it all.”

Evan surveyed what he figured were two boxes crammed full of food. “Unless you brought McKay, yeah, we’re gonna need to bring some of this back. How’d you convince the kitchen guys to give you all of this?”

“I have my ways,” John deadpanned before grinning. “Seriously, Evan, stop worrying. Day off, remember?”

“I usually paint on my days off.”

John sighed. “Look, do you want to go to the beach with me or not?”

“Yeah,” Evan said hurriedly. John had obviously put some thought into this and, if Evan was judging their food supply correctly, had probably traded some chocolate to the kitchen staff for their provisions. “Sunbathing, surfing, sure.”

John cracked a bright smile. “Glad I could talk you into it,” he said, cheery again.

The ride was made mostly in comfortable silence, with John piloting the craft and Evan trying not to think about the mountain of requisition forms waiting for him back on Atlantis. He’d been meaning to get to them for a week now, but they were non-essential, and with the way crises tended to pile up in Atlantis, they’d kind of been shoved to the backburner.

“Stop worrying,” John said suddenly, looking over at him. “This better not be you thinking about work on your day off.”

Evan shrugged. “I’m a creature of habit,” he offered. “I was thinking about those requisition forms.”

John rolled his eyes. “They’re being taken care of.”

Evan blinked in surprise. “By whom?”

“Stackhouse,” John replied. “I told him to sort them into piles – ones you can sign off on, ones you should look at, and ones that just aren’t gonna happen. He should have them done by the time we get back, and you can deal with them then.”

“Oh,” Evan said after a minute. “Um. Thanks.”

John grinned. “Don’t worry,” he replied easily as he landed the Jumper. “I’m good at delegation. And if it makes you feel better, you can always go through it all again tomorrow.”

“Doubtful,” Evan muttered. They’d been colossally busy lately. He straightened and stood from the seat, heading for the back of the Jumper. “So, sunbathing?”

“And surfing,” John agreed, reaching down and grabbing two surfboards he’d tucked against the wall in the back compartment. “Grab the sunscreen and the towels.”

They spent most of the morning surfing in the waves off of the mainland – well, John surfed; Evan felt like he spent most of his time falling off and swimming back to shore, but he’d never been terribly coordinated as a surfer. He did enjoy the salt water, though, eventually giving up the surfboard and just swimming around in the sea. They flopped out of the water and grabbed the first food basket, stuffing food indiscriminately into their mouths. There were sandwiches and cups of fruit and drinks, and by the time they were reaching into the bottom of the box for the last of the chips and cookies, Evan felt pretty full.

“Naptime,” John declared a few minutes later, stretching out on his towel in the sun.

“Naptime?” Evan echoed doubtfully. John shot him a look over his sunglasses.

“Lie down, shut your eyes, and think happy thoughts,” John drawled. “Trust me on this one, Evan.”

Evan rolled his eyes but complied, and was very surprised to open his eyes back up and find that the sun had travelled quite far across the sky in the interim.

“Feeling better?” John asked from much, much closer, and Evan leaned his head to the side and met John in a lazy kiss.

“Much,” he said a minute later. “You were right about naptime.”

John kissed him again. “I’m pretty smart,” he agreed. “And I’m usually right about these things.”

“Napping?” Evan replied. “Or stealing me away from the City to make out with me on a beach?”

“Yeah,” John agreed, probably to both, and kissed him again. They kissed lazily for a while, touching gently and softly, until John pulled back with one last kiss.

Evan honest-to-God pouted up at him, and John just grinned. “Beer,” John reminded him, reaching back with one hand to the cooler he’d dragged out of the Jumper, probably while Evan was still sleeping. He opened the top and fished out an ice-cold can without looking, his actions speaking of years of practice. Evan took the can from him carefully and stuck it deliberately into the sand, pulling John back towards him.

John quickly got with the program and rolled them until he was straddling Evan in the sand, kissing him greedily. “Figured I’d have to get you drunk to do this,” he panted between kisses, both of them struggling with stiff, dry tee shirts and swim trunks.

“Sleep with you?” Evan replied, gasping as skin finally touched bare skin. “I’ve done it before and I’ll probably continue to do so. Alcohol hasn’t been needed yet.”

“On a public beach, though?” John grinned and leaned down to lick a trail from Evan’s ear down to his nipples. He flicked at one with his tongue and blew across it, and Evan groaned at the sensations. “Where someone could fly over at any minute, or we could be emergency recalled, or one of the Athosians could-”

“If you want to fuck me,” Evan interrupted, “you’ll stop talking about that now.”

John quickly found something much more interesting to do with his mouth, swirling his tongue in and around Evan’s navel. Evan gasped and arched, grabbing John’s hair and holding on as John repeated his motions. He kept it up for a little while, until Evan felt like he was on fire from the feeling, and John reached back towards their things again, searching through the piles one-handed until he came back with a bottle of lube.

“Always prepared,” he said, voice low, and his smile was more than a little dirty. He grabbed a clean towel and slid it underneath them, trapping the sand away from their bodies, and popped the tube open.

Evan closed his eyes and exhaled as John brushed a finger, slick with lube, across his entrance. He relaxed completely as John pushed the digit in, working it inside almost too slowly, wriggling it back and forth. It was quickly joined by a second, stretching, and the third made it burn a little in the best way possible. Soon John was taking his fingers out and lining himself up, and Evan kept his eyes closed as John pushed his way in.

It was good, it was great, and then John started to thrust slowly, making it pretty fucking amazing. Evan laid back and went with it, rising to meet John’s thrusts and moaning. John had his hands fisted in the towel, and his face was turned to the sky, eyes closed but mouth slightly open. There as a bead of sweat working its way down from his hairline, over his cheekbone to his jaw, and Evan thought about grabbing John and pulling him down, licking the bead of sweat away, and thrusting his tongue into John’s mouth. He was tempted to follow through and was about to when John suddenly shifted back slightly, changing the angle, and Evan completely lost his train of thought.

“God,” Evan groaned out, reaching down to thrust up into his hand. “Oh, fuck.”

“Good?” John asked, panting as he sped up. Evan couldn’t answer; he was too busy quaking as he spilled over his hand, shooting up to land on his chest. John moaned as he looked down, thrusting a few more times before coming himself.

“Good thing about sex on the beach,” John said a few minutes later, his hand drifting gently across Evan’s stomach, “is that it makes cleanup really easy.”

Evan laughed. “That’s the only good thing, yeah,” he said dryly, and John poked him in the side.

“That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago,” he responded slyly. “You looked like you were quite enjoying yourself.”

“I was thinking about those requisition forms waiting for me,” Evan deadpanned, and John stopped his hand, raising his head off the towel to study Evan’s face.

“I’m pretty sure you’re kidding,” John said finally. “But if I find out that’s why you’ve been offering to do my paperwork for the past six years…”

“It won’t matter, because you didn’t have to do it either way?” Evan finished for him. “You’re welcome.”

John snorted and laid back down. “Yeah, yeah.” He shifted in the sand. “So, are you hungry? We’ve got another box full of food.”

“Not really,” Evan said thoughtfully. “But I’ll take that beer now.”

He reached over John’s side and plucked the beer, still standing somehow, from where he’d stuck it in the sand. He popped the top and took a long swallow. John grabbed a can for himself, and they sat pressed together, watching as the sun sank down to kiss the water and disappear into the night.

It was, all in all, a pretty relaxing day.


End file.
